


How to Succeed in Love Without Really Trying

by thelastjedi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and plenty others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: When you get a job at the freshest Internet media company around as their new love editor, you had no idea how much it would impact your own love life. (Modern!AU)





	

“There she is!”

Turning towards the squeal of delight, you only had a brief second to prepare yourself before someone had launched themselves at you, wrapping their arms around your waist and practically bouncing on the spot. A laugh left your lips as you hugged the girl back.

“Wanda, it hasn’t been that long since I last saw you.” You told her.

“That was just a visit!” She retorted, linking her arm with yours. “Now you’re finally moving back home.”

“I hope everyone is as excited to see me as you are.” You laughed, pulling your suitcase behind you with your free hand as you exited the airport.

“Trust me - they are.”

As if on cue, you heard two voices call out your name excitedly, and for the second time since you had landed in New York, you were practically jumped on by an old friend.

“It’s good to see you again, sis.” Clint said as he hugged you tight.

“It’s good to see you too, big brother.” You replied with a grin, having not had a hug from Clint in 3 months. Despite him not _actually_ being your brother by blood, he sure as hell felt like it.

“Okay, okay, paws off,” said a familiar voice, “it’s my turn.”

As Clint was ripped away from you, another body quickly took his spot. A wild mane of red hair tickled your ear as Natasha hugged you close.

“Thank God you’re back. It’s been hard dealing with him on my own.” Natasha told you in reference to Clint, whose expression changed from happy to offended in a second.

“Hey!” He exclaimed.

“Clint, as much as I would love to watch Natasha tear you a new one, you’re our driver so… how about we get this girl to her new home?” Wanda asked, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into a side hug.

“Good idea!” You agreed.

* * *

A few hours later, Clint and Natasha had dropped you off and you had unpacked your things into your new room, finally getting settled in. After you had switched the clothes you had worn on the airplane for a fresh pair of pyjamas and put your phone on charge, you padded over to the kitchen.

“Thank you for letting me stay here, Wanda.” You said.

“It’s my pleasure,” she told you with a smile while scooping the spaghetti noodles she had been cooking onto two plates, “I was already thinking about getting a roommate since Natasha moved in with Clint and then you called to tell us you were moving back home. It was perfect.”

“It’s good to be back.” Wanting to be helpful, you grabbed your own ladel and began to pour the meat and sauce mix Wanda had cooked on top of the piles of spaghetti. “I missed everybody. College isn’t the same without your friends.”

“You’re not saying you didn’t make any friends, are you?” Wanda asked with a frown, pulling cutlery out of the top drawer.

“No, of course I made friends,” you said, “and they were great. They just weren’t you guys, y’know?”

Wanda hummed in agreement, carrying the plates of food into the living room and placing herself on the couch. “I am irreplaceable.” She agreed.

You laughed and took a bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard before joining your friend in front of the television. “You got that right.”

The conversation continued on as both you and Wanda devoured the delicious food she had made and laughed together just like old times. Wanda told you that she had her eye on a man named Vis, a foreign exchange student who had attended her college and graduated at the same time as she had and that her brother Pietro was currently in training for the next Olympics. You told Wanda about the friends you made at your college -T’Challa, the politics major, and Barbara Morse, your old roommate - as well as the not-so-friendly people you met such as Brock Rumlow who spent his entire time at college leering at the pretty girls as opposed to actually learning.

“So I guess none of the guys compared to James, huh?” Wanda smiled cheekily.

“Excuse me?” You asked with a raised brow.

“Oh, come on!” She replied, reaching out to grab your arm. “You guys were almost something and then you were just… nothing.”

“We were going to separate colleges, Wanda,” you told her sadly, “in different states. There’s no way it would’ve worked out. Besides, we never even kissed.”

Wanda scoffed. “Liar.”

“Fine, it happened once… but we were drunk so it doesn’t count!”

Wanda paused and began to chew on her bottom lip - a nervous habit of hers which you had picked up on years back.

“What?” You frowned. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Wanda shrugged innocently.

“You know something.” You stated, squinting your eyes at her suspiciously. “Tell me, you little witch!”

“Fine, fine!” Wanda threw her hands up in despair. “I heard that he’s back in town, that’s all.”

“Who?”

“James, you idiot! Or _Bucky_ , as you so affectionately call him.”

“Oh.”

Wanda nudged you gently with her elbow. “It’s kind of perfect, huh? You guys were pulled apart but now fate has put you back together again!”

“Did you major in drama without telling me?” You joked.

“I’m not kidding!” Wanda said in exasperation. “Maybe you should reach out to him.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me.” You suggested.

“You know, for someone who starts her job as ShareIt’s new love editor tomorrow, you really can be dense sometimes.”

“That’s it - I’m going to bed.” Standing from your spot on the couch, you picked up your dirty dishes and placed them in the sink before beginning to move towards your new bedroom. “You’re the worst.”

“Why don’t you write a ShareIt post about it?” Wanda retorted cleverly.

“Maybe I will,” you told her simply, “How’s this for a headline: _How To Kindly Tell Your Best Friend She’s An Idiot_? Ooh! How about:  _10 Ways Your Best Friend Is Sucking The Life Out Of You_?”

“Smartass!” Wanda exclaimed before chucking a pillow at your retreating form. 

“Love you, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky will make an appearance in the next chapter! Also, in case you didn't notice, ShareIt will basically be Buzzfeed, just with a different name.


End file.
